Digi
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: My name's Riku Ishida and my world just got really weird okay so let me like walk you through it. My dad was a digidestend when he was younger. He and his friends had digimon partners and fought the forces of evil and crap like that. He goes to space now. Anyway we were having a digi destend get together we do that every now and then and they bring over their kids. Okay, whatever.


_My name's Riku Ishida and my world just got really weird okay so let me like walk you through it. My dad was a digidestend when he was younger. He and his friends had digimon partners and fought the forces of evil and crap like that. He goes to space now. Anyway we were having a digi destend get together we do that every now and then and they bring over their kids. Okay, whatever. Let me introduce you to them.  
_

 _That guy with gold hair and the weird side swept bangs in the blue jeans, black shirt and green over shirt hanging open that's my dad Yamato Ishida. Call him Matt  
_

 _The guy next to him with the goggles around his neck the wearing blue jeans and dark blue shirt and an open lighter blue shirt is Taichi Kamiya dad's best friend. Call him Tai.  
_

 _The woman over there with the light brown almost gold hair wearing the short blue jean skirt, the light blue tank top and green long sleeve shirt tied around her shoulders is Sora Takenouchi dad and Tai both had a thing for her thank god it ended ._

 _Okay that guy over there with the red hair and pale skin wearing the baggy green shirt and green jeans. That's Koushiro Izumi he's a computer geek who hardly ever leaves the house from what I'm told. Call him Izzy.  
_

 _Okay the guy there that's really tall and has blue hair . The guy wearing the blue jeans , blue sweater and pocket protector . That's Joe Kido he's everyone here's doctor._

 _That woman there wearing the weird pink cowboy hat, pink short shorts and off the shoulder frilly pink shirt that shows her navel is Mimi Tachikawa her food is to die for!_

 _That guy there that looks a lot like my dad but with lighter hair, wearing the green tank top and blue jean shorts, that's Takeru Takaishi call him T.K. He's my uncle and my dads younger half brother._

 _And that woman there with the brown hair that looks like Tai, wearing the long sleeve pink shirt and light green pants . That's Tai's younger sister Hikari Kamiya. Call her Kari._

 _They were the original digidestend and now they have kids._

 _That boy there with hair sticking up all over the place and a blue sweat band, that's Toshiko Kamiya he's Tai's son._

 _The boy at his side wearing blue jeans and a yellow long sleeve shirt is his cousin Kae Kamiya Kari's son_

 _That girl there wearing blue jeans and a light purple shirt is Yuko Takenouchi she's Sora's daughter. I always wondered why Yuko had her mom's last name._

 _That goofy odd ball cry baby there dressed in blue jean shorts, and a green shirt with lighter colored sleeves is my cousin Hiroaki Takaishi call him Hiro._

 _That boy there wearing the light brown slacks and a dark orange hoody is Ai Tachikawa. He's Mimi's kid . I always wondered why Ai had his mother's last name_

 _That kid with the blue hair wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt with white sleeves and glasses is Shin Kido Joe's son_

 _That little girl there with the black head band in her hair wearing a green jumper dress and a light green long sleeve shirt under is Umi Izumi, Izzy's son._

 _That boy there with golden hair just like my dads that spikes up every where wearing a spiked collar around his neck, a white tee shirt and blue jeans, that's my Older half brother Jiro Tomoyuki._

 _And then there's me. I'm the youngest out of all of them . I'm small. I wear a black vest over a black shirt with long sleeves , black shorts, black socks, black tennis shoes and a black hat like helmet with a grayish border and grayish strings that fall to my shoulders. I wear black gloves on my hands and a pack around my waist._

 _Like I said I'm Riku Ishida._

 _Anyway, my brother really hates me. Every time we around each other he beats me up. So I was running for my life, I already had a bleeding nose and black eyes, and I'm positive my arm is broke again, how to explain it at school when it starts on Monday? Jiro's chasing after me and he has a pocket knife!_

 _Jiro is the eldest of us kids at 15._

 _Me I'm 5._

 _I finally got to my hiding spot. My favorite one because he never thinks to look for me here. I live in an old manor home in Odiba there's this really large tree not far from my house it has an opening in the trunk that I use to hide when Jiro's around he lives with his mother. So any way I'm sitting there catching my breath when the most amazing and completely crazy thing happens. ...'_

* * *

Riku woke with a bit of a moan and sat up. He wiped the dry blood from his nose or would have if there'd been any. He tried his left arm it wasn't broken His eyes didn't hurt either.

That's when he noticed the blue screen

 **You've slept all HP, MP, and status conditions recovered.**

 **Hello Riku Ishida your life is now a game.**

 **Would you like a Tutorial?  
**

"No thanks." Riku said, "I've played RPG games before." He said it calmly and wondered why.

 **You must do tutorial.**

"Then why ask?" Riku huffed and sat through it teaching him everything he already knew. "I start off at level 0 with basically no stats great."

 **First quest!**

 **Find your partner!**

 **Out beyond this tree you will follow a path at the end you have a choice of three partners choose wisely.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Partner**

 **Digicell**

 **10 yen**

Riku crawled out from his tree and sure enough there were arrows guiding him. He began running a long following them.

 **Running-Level 1**

Time to train some Dex and Sta. He got slowly faster as he ran . He followed that arrow and was sure no one else could see it. It lead him straight to a school, through the halls and to the pool on the roof. Sure enough there were three spheres that were cloudy. Each had a ? in front of it.

Riku pressed the nearest one.

 **This digimon is Botamon its a black blob.**

'Botamon...That's Tai's Agumon's baby form' Riku thought 'I wonder what the others are. ' The walked to another and pressed the ?

 **This digimon is Punimon it's a red blob with three horns.**

'That's dad's Gabumon's baby form.' Riku remembered. 'So who's this last one?'

 **This digimon is Zerimon it's a green blob with a long tail and a horn.**

"Okay." Riku said, "you aren't a digidestined digimon so I'll take you." He pushed through the cloudy sphere and was soon looking at Zerimon and a floating cell phone. He grabbed the Digicell he'd seen lots of kids around had them he didn't have one yet now he did, then took the digimon in his arms. He beamed up at him. "Hi, I'm Riku and I want to be your partner."

"I'm glad you chose me , Riku." the Zerimon said. "We'll be friends forever."

"Sure will."

His digicell beeped. He looked at the screen.

 **Quest complete!**

 **Your partner is Zerimon**

 **and this is your Terriermon Digicell.**

 **10 yen**

* * *

 **Now as you can see your Digicell has a few apps. Lets look over them now.  
**

 **First you have the phone app. This lets you call people in your phone book. Right now you have the Digidestined numbers and their children.**

 **The next app is your inventory. This only allows you to view what's in your inventory to remove or add call it up the normal way.**

 **The next app is your quick pay app. It's all the rage pay with the money in your cell just by touching it to the machine.**

 **Card dex put your digimon cards in here and you can use them in battle.**

 **Digidex Digidex is an encyclopedia of every digimon you've tamed or seen. You'll only get real data if you Tame it.**

 **Digivolution center here you can digivolve dedigivolve , convert and hatch eggs if requirements are met.**

 **Party this is where your digimon party waits while you don't need them you can put six in here at any given time that includes your starter.**

 **Digifarm currently not available . This will be where you can train and keep access digimon.**

 **Quest log this will be where you receive and keep track of all your quests you can activate and deactivate from here.**

 **Shop here you can shop in the digi store.**

 **Stats you can view your stats here , allot points and buy perks.**

 **Digiport you can open your own digiport**

 **Don't worry your father will think he bought you this phone.**

* * *

The mist cleared and he looked around.

"Oh, no , Zerimon I better get home."

"Ok."

With that Riku began running again. He was gasping for air by the time he made it home. Everyone stared at him and his digimon.

"Riku!" Matt was up and at his son's side. "where have you been? I've been worried."

He held up Zerimon.

"This is my partner Zerimon. " he told everyone. "Zerimon, this is my dad Matt." he walked to his brother. "This is my brother Jiro." he walked to each in turn."This is Tai and his son Toshi, this is Sora and her daughter Yuko, this is Joe and his son Shin, this is Izzy and his daughter Umi, This is Mimi and her son Ai, that's Kari and her son Kae , this is Uncle T.K. and my cousin Hiro."

"Nice to meet you all." Zerimon said. "I am honored. "

Jiro appeared to be seething but right now Riku didn't care because he had a cool digimon partner.

"You should have called if you were doing something." Matt scolded "and staying out all night is not acceptable behavior for a five year old. " Matt frowned his son wasn't listening. Riku was feeding Zerimon and eating himself. "RIKU!"

Riku didn't respond just kept his eyes on his digimon talking to it in a low voice. Matt frowned this wasn't like his son at all.

"Can I pet him?" Yuko asked, she was 7 years old. "Your digimon?"

Riku frowned it was well known that he didn't trust any of them and it was well earned because they never included him or played with him.

"Okay." Riku said, "But be gentle and I get to do the same when you get your Nyokimon. "

"Nyokimon?" Yuko asked petting Zerimon.

"Yeah, it's the fresh form of Yokomon." Riku said, "I have the card." Jiro will get Punimon, Toshi will get Botamon, you get Nyokimon, Shin gets Pichimon, Umi gets Pabumon, Ai gets Yuramon, Kae gets YukimiBotamon, and Hiro gets Poyomon. If they come in Fresh form like Zerimon. "

"Okay!" Yuko beamed , "When I get Nyokimon you can pet her!"

Riku nodded. He ended up making the same deal with the others except Jiro .

Riku was 5 and the youngest by 6 months.

Toshi was 5 .

Ai was 6

Shin was 6

Yuko was 7

Umi was 7

Kae was 14

Hiro was 14

Jiro was 15

* * *

"Time for school!" Riku declared Monday morning, "It's my first day!" He shoved his normal outfit into his inventory then pulled on black shorts a white sailor shirt with red tie little blue shoes a black over coat and a white and blue hat. He picked up his satchel putting it on then put Zeri inside it. He clipped his Digicell on to the strap. "This way it'll look lagit when I randomly pull something out of my inventory. "

Zerimon agreed. They rushed out to breakfast. Tai and Toshi were actually living with them until Tai found a new place to live.

"LOOK!" Toshi cried, holding out Botamon. "Daddy opened the digiport and Botamon came to me!"

Riku petted the black blob. Then he and Zerimon ate.

"Jiro did indeed get Punimon." Matt told his son. His Gabumon was at his side and Tai's Agumon at his. "Everyone got the digimon you said they were going to get."

"It was just a guess. " Riku shrugged, "Is your digivice a digicell too?"

"Yep!" Toshi beamed happily. "It's Agumon!"

Matt and Tai walked them to school Toshi had to keep pushing Botamon back in his bag because the little guy wanted to get out and explore.

They were taken to class they hung up their coats but kept their bags they got weird looks. They were soon doing class introductions.

"HI!" Toshi beamed. "I'm Toshi Kamiya ! "

Toshi babbled for awhile about himself before it was Riku's turn.

"My name is Riku Ishida. " he told the class. "I have one older brother named Jiro. I love digimon."

"Do you have one?!" A girl asked, waving her hand. She pointed at Agumon and Gabumon. "They do! You're one theres so you have a digimon right?"

"Does that mean I don't have to hide?"

"AH!" Toshi cried and caught Botamon as it jumped out of his bag."BOTAMON!"

"Yes, i have a digimon." Riku said. He pulled out Zerimon. "This is Zerimon my much more behaved Digimon."

That got a few laughs and a glare from Toshi. With that he went back to his seat.

* * *

"Okay, class." The teacher said, "Who here knows the alphabet?"

 **Quest!**

 **Show the teacher you know your Alphabet.**

 **Reward:**

 **Rep w/class**

 **Rep w/ Toshi & Botamon**

 **Rep w/ Matt, Gabumon, Tai , Agumon**

 **Access to Relationship System**

 **10 yen**

 **20 xp**

Riku raised his hand everyone stared at him.

"Okay, Riku demonstrate."

So Riku said his alphabet.

"That was very good, Riku." The teacher said, softly. Though he could see a strange look in her eyes.

 **Rep went up**

 **Relationship System unlocked**

 **10 yen**

 **20 xp**

 **Relationship system tells you how much someone likes you: Relationship**

'Guess that's what I say to open it.' Riku thought. 'Relationship.' A long list appeared. 'Ugh Digidestined and kids.' The list narrowed.

 **Taichi-Loved**

 **Yamato-Loved**

 **Sora- Hostile**

 **Joe-Neutral**

 **Koushiro-Neutral**

 **Mimi-Neutral**

 **Takeru-Friend**

 **Hikari-Friend**

 **Jiro-Hostile**

 **Hiro-Hated**

 **Kae-Hated**

 **Umi-Hated**

 **Yuko-Hated**

 **Shin-Hated**

 **Ai-Hated**

 **Toshi-Hated**

'Yeah, just what I thought.' Riku sighed. 'Though I'm shocked about Taichis' Riku sighed, 'Wonder what that's about.'

"Oh, they don't like you do they?" Zerimon asked in a low whisper.

"No they don't." Riku replied, closing the screen. He began looking at the kids in class all who were trying to learn their alphabet. He stared at them so long he got a skill.

 **Skill created!**

 **Observe-Level 1**

 **You can get small bits of information about people**

'That's handy.' Riku thought. ' **Observe** '

 **Toshiko Kamiya**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: Courageous Toddler**

 **Level 1**

 **Age: 5**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **DP: 10/10**

 **Str: 1**

 **Dex: 1**

 **Vit: 1**

 **Int: 5**

 **Wis: 5**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Yen: 50**

 **Toshi Kamiya is the son of the leader of the Digidestined as so he feels it's his right to be the new leader and get his father's goggles . He's beyond pissed that his dad said that he was giving them to Riku when they got their digimon.**

'WHAT?' Riku hid his emotions and kept his composure. 'Taichi is going to give the goggles to me? He wants me to be the leader? But they all hate me! Is that why? Do they all know Tai's going to choose me?'

Riku sighed to himself and calmed down. He had to compare his stats to Toshi's.

'Stats."

 **Rikotu Ishida**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: School Boy**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **DP: 500/500**

 **Level: 0**

 **Age: 5**

 **Str: 3**

 **Dex: 5**

 **Vit: 1**

 **Int: 50**

 **Wis: 50**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Yen: 30**

 **Riku is an experiment by the government to see if two men can have babies. He's the only one who survived the test. He is extremely smart and mature for his age. The smartness was another test done on his DNA to see if it would work. It did. He is ranked Prodigy level. He's scared of his older brother Jiro because everytime he comes over he gets hurt. He wonders why his brother hates him so much.**

'Well, I'm better.' Riku thought, 'So I'm an experiment huh? That's where my high intelligence comes from? and I have two dads? I see. Whatever. '

Riku tried to pay attention but really why would he even bother? He knew all of this. He could read at Uni level. Why had his dad wanted him to come to school? At least Zerimon was having fun.

Zerimon and Botamon were going through the lessons with the class. Riku decided he was bored and pulled out a pencil and paper and began writing.

 **Calligraphy-Level 1**

 **Writing-Level Max**

 **Language -Level 2**

 **To learn master this you must learn different Languages.**

 **Current:**

 **Japanese-Max**

'Ugh.' Riku moaned. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Riku?" The teacher asked,

"When will we learn Calligraphy?" He asked.

"Oh, not until you're in 6th grade, dear. "

He sighed and began trying it himself. He'd seen Sora use it. He was loathed to ask her for help but he wasn't waiting. Wasn't it just Kanji with a paintbrush? Ugh annoying!

Zerimon giggled and watched him as he worked.

* * *

School was beyond boring but Toshi was bouncing around jabbering all about it as they walked that day. Everyone was coming over for 'The naming of the Digidestined Leader!'

 **Naming of the Digidestined Leader!**

 **Be named Digidestined Leader!**

 **Get Yamato to tell you the truth about your birth before the ceremony.**

 **Reward:**

 **Digispell!**

 **30 Yen**

Riku sighed. They were home at last. Toshi and Botamon ran off.

"Dad, may I talk to you alone?" He noted both Matt and Tai tensed.

"It's okay if we talk here." Matt said, "Toshi wont be back for awhile."

"I was snooping around in your office looking for a good book to read when I found some confusing papers regarding my birth."

"You shouldn't have been in my office without permission." Matt said, in a rough voice. They were all sitting at the table now . "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Riku said, "Like why it said that I had two dads?"

Riku was hoping such paper work existed . Apparently it did given how Matt and Tai glanced at each other.

"I thought I wouldn't have to do this until you were older." Matt sighed running fingers through his hair.

"Matt." Tai said, "He deserves to know." he looked at Riku."Riku little one, I'm your other father." Really, Riku wasn't shocked it was rather obvious now that Riku looked back on everything it also explained Sora's Hostile towards him even if she didn't know she had to know that they'd been together. "See Matt and I love each other very much. We have for years and we wanted a son of our own..."

So they layed it out for him. Matt had mentioned something to someone before him and Gabumon went into space and that someone had contacted his father who was funding the project the produced Riku.

"So was I actually born?" He motioned to their stomachs.

"Yes." Matt chuckled. "I had you." He reached over and patted his son's head.

"Do Toshi's my big brother?" Riku asked.

"Yep." Tai said, "See...I was...attacked..." Riku nodded, he'd read about Rape cases before . His dad now worked for the PSIA Public Security Intelligence Agency and often brought files home with him. "I was drunk one night because I was depressed that we couldn't have a baby...I don't really remember what happened. A woman showed up nine months later with Toshi. I had Joe do a DNA test while they were arresting her because she'd admitted she'd drugged me and taken advantage of me. "

He was looking uncomfortable. Riku didn't want to get in to the whole "TALK" thing yet so he didn't ask additional questions. He just noded.


End file.
